


Otsukare

by jeankristanto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CEO Kenma, Canon Compliant, Caring Kuroo Tetsurou, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fanon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Have a Good Day, I Love You, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, because we need someone who cares for us, cat like kenma i guess, daily life, i hope it made you feel better, idk man i just want to write domestic fluff, kurooken - Freeform, or at least brighten your mood, please don't give up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankristanto/pseuds/jeankristanto
Summary: Hey, you, thank you for your hard work today!A multi shortfic where Kuroo and Kenma care for each other after a hard day.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 22





	Otsukare

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my crazy cat, Jimoy, thanks for being there when I feel down :3  
> this is my first attempt writing in English, it’s not my first language so I’m open for correction :)

Kenma sighed. His steps are shuffled because of tiredness. It was almost ten in the evening when he finally could go home.

It was a very long day. After staying up until four in the morning and had to get up at seven, the exhaustion finally took a tool on his body. He had to go to college in the morning, meeting with the brand he’s working with, another meeting with others vtuber for collaborations, group study for assignments … It was a little bit too much for him to handle actually.

But he _had_ to.

He had to be a responsible CEO for his new company. And even though Kenma actually enjoyed playing games, but being vtuber also gave him a kind of responsibility because he had to play it well since people expect a lot from him. At first, it was fun ( _and still is_ ), but it started to feel like a job for him.

Kenma had started getting used to this kind of lifestyle. He didn’t really mind to stream daily—he got to play games and earn money at the same time after all. Editing was a bit … _well_ , time consuming but he already looked for an editor so he just had to bear with it for a little longer. On the other hand, meeting with brand and others vtuber is a different thing. Kenma got easily exhausted when he had to deal with other people. It seriously gave him headache and exhausted the hell out of him.

His body felt a little bit heavier because of exhaustion. But when Kenma finally reached his apartment complex, it suddenly felt lighter. He couldn’t help but smiled, not that big but enough for other people to notice. He walked more faster than before.

When he already in front of his apartment door, he input his password. Unsuprisingly, the room is already lit ajar. The smells of fresh cooked fried noodle filled the air. Kenma could smell the basil and a hint of coriander, it made him walk toward the kitchen as soon as he opened the door.

“Oh, hey, Kenma,” said Kuroo, a man with spike black hair who cooked in Kenma’s kitchen. “Welcome home.”

“Mhm,” replied Kenma, too tired to mutter any words. He the hugged Kuroo’s back as if he tried to cling on the taller man so he wouldn’t fall.

Kuroo smiled, he turned his body and hugged Kenma back after he turned off the stove. “Tiring day?”

Kenma just nodded. Kuroo then carried Kenma to the couch and made him sit on his lap.

“I haven’t showered yet,” said Kenma. But he proceeded to cling his arms on Kuroo’s neck and nuzzled on the taller chest.

“But you still smell good, though,” Kuroo laughed.

Kenma didn’t respond. The smaller boy closed his eyes. Kuroo just smiled and brushed Kenma’s hair slowly, trying to calmed the boy down.

Kenma thought that if it weren’t because of Kuroo, he wouldn’t be able to survive his life. Honestly, he wouldn’t even be as successful as now. He always remembered how Kuroo always dragged him to do something. Even though he didn’t want to do it at first, he ended up liking it. For example, playing volleyball. Kenma isn’t going to lie that playing volleyball in highschool was one of his best memories ever. And he glad that Kuroo didn’t give up on making him play.

Kuroo has done so much on his life and Kenma really grateful for him. He didn’t even know how to repay Kuroo because honestly, the man had too many things that even all of Kenma’s money wouldn’t be able to repay it back. Even when Kenma asked what he could do for him, Kuroo replied with, _“Just stay with me.”_

And Kenma _did._

For years already.

They had been together ever since he could remember and never in a single day of his life, he regretted it. Kuroo was like his oasis, and Kenma always found his peace on him.

“Don’t fall asleep, ok?” Kuroo suddenly said. His voice kind of woke Kenma who had been dozing off.

“… ok,” Kenma replied with a soft voice.

“I only spoil you for thirty minutes then we have to eat together,” said Kuroo, again. Kenma replied with a single nod. But he didn’t mind, he already getting used to Kenma’s behaviour.

Kuroo knew that Kenma just need a little bit of rest. Personally, he thought that Kenma had too much burden on his small figure. But he knew that Kenma happy with what he was doing so the only thing he could do was support him.

Kuroo could feel Kenma’s breath became steady. Kuroo then continued his soft strokes on Kenma’s back. After a while, he kissed Kenma’s head and said,

_“Otsukare.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like it! Thank you for reading my story :)


End file.
